Marry You
Marry You '''is a song that was featured in the episode Furt. The song is by Bruno Mars on his debut album Doo-Wops & Hooligans. It was sung by New Directions at Burt Hummel and Carole Hudson's wedding. Solos are performed by Finn, Rachel, Quinn, Sam, Artie, Brittany, Tina and Mike. Lyrics 'Finn: ' It's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. '''Rachel: Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you Quinn: ''' Well I know this little chapel on the boulevard We can go, No one will know, '''Sam: Oh, come on girl'. ' Quinn: ''' Who cares if we're trashed, Got a pocket full of cash '''Sam and Quinn: We can blow, Shots of patron Sam: And it's on girl'.' Artie & Brittany: Don't say no, no, no, no-no',' Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah yeah, and we'll go, go, go, go-go. Artie: If you're ready, like I'm ready. Tina: Cause its a beautiful night, Tina and Mike: We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Artie and Santana: Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Sam: I'll go get a ring Quinn: Let the choir bells sing Sam and Quinn: like oooh, So whatcha wanna do? Sam: Let's just run girl. Finn and Rachel: If we wake up and we wanna break up, That's cool. No, I won't blame you; It was fun girl. Artie with group: Don't say no, no, no, no-no','''Just say yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah-yeah, And we'll go, go, go, go-go, If you're ready, then I'm ready. '''Tina and Mike': Cause it's a beautiful night',' We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. New directions: Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Sam: Just say I do, Finn: Tell me right now baby, Artie: Tell me right now baby. Sam: Just say I do, Artie: Tell me right now baby, Finn: Tell me right now baby. 'New Directions: ' Cause it's a beautiful night, We're looking for something dumb to do. Hey baby, I think I wanna marry you. Is it the look in your eyes, Or is it this dancing juice? Who cares baby, I think I wanna marry you. Charts Featured on Glee The Music: Volume 4 Video:Full video Video: Marry You (Glee version) Video:Lyrics Video:Original Mary You by Bruno Mars Category:Singles Category:Glee: The Music, Vol. 4 Category:Burt Hummel Category:Carole Hudson Category:Furt Category:Noah "Puck" Puckerman Category:Mercedes Jones Category:Rachel Berry Category:Finn Hudson Category:Quinn Fabray Category:Artie Abrams Category:Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Kurt Hummel Category:Mike Chang Category:Sam Evans Category:Santana Lopez Category:Brittany S. Pierce Category:Music Category:Video pages Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Two Category:Season Two Songs Category:Bruno Mars Category:New Directions Category:Wedding Category:Love Category:Songs sung at Carole and Burt's wedding Category:Songs sung in furt Category:Songs in Season 2 Category:Dance Performance Category:Glee Songs Category:Glee Song Page